One Piece: Rubber and Scissors
by vocaloidHM01
Summary: Join Monkey D. Luffy, as he joins Night Raid and help combat the Empire as he makes new friends, falls in love, and fight many enemies to come. Slightly OOC Luffy. Rated M for violence, Mine's mouth, and sexual themes.
1. Arrival at the Imperial Capital!

**A/N: This is my second fanfiction. This time it's a crossover between One Piece and Akame Ga Kill. I hope you enjoy!**

**Akame Ga Kill: Kill the One Piece**

"Ow…" Luffy said as he got up. "What just happened?" He as he looked around, checking his surroundings, recalling what happened.

* * *

**FLASHBACK START**

Luffy was currently on the battlefield that was Marineford, running away with his older brother, Portgas D. Ace.

All the while, Admiral Akainu was in hot pursuit of them.

"Fire Fist and Straw Hat! I vow to never let you two escape!" Akainu said charging even faster.

Still focused on running, the two brothers ran for their target even more determined. Seeing this, Akainu switched to a new strategy. But this thought was short-lived after what he just saw.

A purple yin-yang symbol along with a circle pattern, appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell is that?!" Ace yelled stopping in his tracks.

"Huh?" Luffy said, still running. He never saw it coming. And he just ran straight into the purple circle. The circle immediately disappeared, along with Luffy. Ace frantically looked around, but he didn't see Luffy or the circle.

"LUFFY!" He screamed, making the entire battlefield go silent. Even the admirals couldn't process what just happened.

"Ace-san…" Jinbei said, looking towards him.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Luffy then heard a scream, and looked towards the direction of the sound. There was an extremely bright light being emitted from there.

Luffy ran towards that direction at full speed and was completely enraged at what he saw.

A big demonic dog smiling opening its mouth while holding onto the upper half of a purple haired woman with a giant pair of scissors, a pink haired girl with two long pigtails somewhat battered with blood dripping from her arm, a auburn haired girl with a long ponytail with a malicious grin, and a lot of people wearing armor.

In short, it was a picture of hell.

"SHEELE!" the pink haired girl yelled.

Luffy on the other hand, had his hand gripped in fists. He was beyond pissed off at the sight.

He completely lost it when he heard the auburn haired girl yell gleefully, "KORO! Finish her off!"

With his hair shadowing his eyes, he slowly walked towards the scene.

"Hey, who the hell are you?!" the auburn haired girl shouted.

Luffy said nothing as he walked toward her, seething in rage. Luffy pulled his fist back.

**Gomu Gomu no…**

"Hey, what're you-"

She had no time to react as Luffy's fist punched her square in the jaw, breaking it.

**Pistol!**

The auburn haired girl was sent flying, hitting the ground a couple of times before she finally rolled to a stop. The pink haired girl had a look of shock on her face.

"My name is Seryu Ubiquitous" the now identified Seryu started as she held her mouth with a psychotic look in her eyes. "For doing that, I shall exact justice on you!" She yelled.

She earned another punch to the face, only this time, it was much harder.

"I don't give a fuck about you." Luffy said walking toward Koro, who hesitated when it heard Seryu scream after being punched by Luffy.

Koro let go of Sheele and lunged at Luffy, but Luffy quickly dodged it and caught Sheele in a bridal style position. "You okay?" Luffy asked as he returned ran toward the bushes.

"Y-yes. Thank you." Sheele said, blushing. Luffy had his heartwarming grin on, satisfied with her answer. "Hold on, I'll take you to your friend" Luffy said as he ran to the pink haired girl.

"Sheele!" the pink haired girl said as she saw Sheele. "Mine!" Sheele said as she saw Mine. "Hold on a second." Luffy said cracking his neck, even though he's made of rubber.

"What are you going to do?" Sheele asked as he saw Luffy bringing the lower half of Sheele's body. "My friend Chopper showed me how to do this." Luffy said aligning the two halves of Sheele's body together. Then, in a mere 10 seconds, Sheele's body was recovered and back together in One Piece.

"How did you-"Mine started as she saw the speed of Luffy's hands. "Less talking, more action." Luffy said as he walked toward Koro pounding his fists together.

"You guys sit this one out, I'll handle this." Luffy said.

Mine and Sheele looked at each other for a moment, but silently agreed. They began to observe Luffy's actions.

Koro lunged at Luffy again, this time unleashing a barrage of punches.

**Gomu Gomu no Gatling!**

Luffy countered with his own punches, and they were at a stalemate. _Were._

Koro then lunged at Luffy again with his mouth open wide, intending to completely devour him. That was a dumb move on its part.

Luffy then jumped in the air and yelled-

**Gomu Gomu no Stamp!**

Koro was immediately planted in the ground and couldn't get up.

**Gomu Gomu no Missile!**

Koro was loosing consciousness at this point, but…

There were footsteps. Luffy looked behind him and saw a group of people surrounding Mine and Sheele. They didn't seem to be enemies, though. They were all talking, it was inaudible. Then they all looked toward him.

Everything was silent until they heard Luffy yell-

**Gear Second!**

As he pumped his legs two times. Koro slowly looked up at Luffy and he lost his demonic look.

Luffy didn't even flinch. He jumped once more and yelled-

**Gomu Gomu no Stamp Gatling!**

Koro was showered with an inconceivable amount of stamps, at a blinding speed.

"HOLY SHIT!" the group of people shouted.

Soon he was literally smashed into the ground, with only his core remaining. Luffy walked up to the core and picked it up. He looked at it, then immediately crushed it in his palm as he calmly walked toward Seryu.

Seryu was beyond scared. "Wait! This isn't how it's supposed to end!' She shouted frantically, looking around for her reinforcements, who have all ran away after seeing Koro's ass being kicked by Luffy.

"Justice is supposed to prevail!" She yelled. She clutched her head, kneeling. She looked up only to be sent away flying again.

"**Jet Pistol"**

Luffy said walking toward the downed Seryu.

The group of people, known as Night Raid, watched intently as Luffy started punching Seryu's face until you could barely recognize it.

"I have one question." Luffy said, grabbing Seryu's neck. Seryu started shedding tears and barely audible, said "Yes?"

"Do you have any final words?" Luffy asked, tightening his grip around her neck. Seryu nodded her head no and Luffy then delivered the final blow, smashing her skull, instantly killing her.

The members of Night Raid all had different reactions.

Akame retained a neutral expression, but her eyes widened a couple of times.

Lubbock was "tending" to Sheele.

Mine stared at Luffy in sheer fascination.

Bulat had a flirtatious/ curious look in eyes.

Sheele looked on with a small blush.

Leone was grinning the whole time, sometimes making punching motions as Luffy beat up Seryu.

Najenda simply stared at him, fully intending on making him join Night Raid.

Tatsumi, well, he was dumbfounded and realized just how weak he really was compared to Luffy.

Luffy walked toward the group with his usual grin. All the girls except Najenda were blushing, and it took all of Leone's willpower not to tackle Luffy with a bear hug.

"So, is your friend okay?" Luffy asked.

"Yes." Mine said. "Thank you so much." Mine started tearing up.

Luffy held her in his arms. "She's okay, isn't she? Why are you crying?" Luffy asked.

"Because, please join Night Raid! We need your kind of power to clean up the filth that is the capital!" Mine pleaded.

"Capital?" Luffy asked.

"Allow me to explain." Najenda started. "The Imperial Capital is a corrupt empire that needs to end. The cause of this corruption is the prime minister manipulating the emperor from the shadows and making him make terrible and unwise political and economic decisions."

Luffy started picking his nose as she talked. Mine looked at him with disgust, but kept her mouth shut.

"We, Night Raid, and the Revolutionary Army plan on cleaning up the Empire and its corrupt ruler, Prime Minister Honest, so that people can live in peace and prosperity." Najenda finished.

"So, that means I can beat up a fat, old guy right? Luffy asked.

Najenda face palmed.

"I'm already starting to like this new kid." Leone thought.

"Will you join Night Raid?" Najenda asked.

"I dunno, I gotta think about it for a sec." Luffy said as he brought out a giant piece of meat from his pocket.

Akame immediately perked up, catching sight of it, looking at Luffy with jealousy and desire. Luffy took note of this and immediately held it close. "You can't have this meat." Luffy said assertively. Akame looked downcast and turned the other way.

"Do I get a lot of food in Night Raid?" Luffy asked with a neutral expression.

"Yes, Akame makes really good food there." Najenda said.

"I'm in." Luffy said without hesitating.

Akame perked up and immediately ran up to Luffy.

"Which means 50% of your meat now belongs to Night Raid." Akame said.

"An extra 40% for me, of course." Akame finished.

It took a moment for Luffy to process what she just said. And when he finally understood…

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

"Mission Complete." Mine said. "Time to return to the base."

All the members of Night Raid rushed through the forest back to the base, with Akame staring at Luffy's meat the whole time they were traveling.

"But wait…What about _my_ Nakama? Luffy thought.


	2. The Ultimate Duo! Esdeath and Budo!

**A/N: I'm sorry if you guys think this seems kind of rushed, but my imagination was spazzing out as I was writing this. Please enjoy today's chapter of One Piece: Rubber and Scissors!**

** FluffyDestroyerOfPlanets, Thank you for the advice. I'll make sure to keep that in mind as I write future chapters.**

**Chapter 2: The Ultimate Duo! Esdeath and Budo?!**

**AT THE PALACE**

"What happened?!" Budo shouted, unable to believe what he just heard.

"We don't know his name, nor did we get a good look at his face, but his power…" the Imperial soldier trailed off.

"To think he could overpower that teigu in mere seconds…" another soldier said.

"This is troublesome news, indeed." Budo said cupping his chin in thought. "Can you describe this power? What did it look like?" Budo asked.

"That boy, seemed to be able to stretch his limbs to inconcievable lengths." One soldier said.

"Also, he did this one move where he seemed to have pumped his legs twice, while calling out a name called 'Gear Second'. It apparently gave him the speed and power that can rival yours, maybe even higher." He finished.

Budo was more than shocked. Just the fact that a mere boy's strength can rival his own was a very scary thought.

"What happened to Seryu?" Budo finally asked, after giving it some thought. He never really liked that girl, because she reminded him of Prime Minister Honest, but he never tolerated the idea of abandoning your comrades to save your own skin.

All the soldiers froze, immediately remembering that they all ran away after watching Luffy kill Koro.

"No words, hm. That must mean you all abandoned Seryu to save yourselves." Budo said, with a dark gleam in his eyes.

All the soldiers felt Budo's killing intent rise, making some of the weaker and inexperienced soldiers piss themselves and fall unconscious.

They felt even more scared when the air suddenly turned cold. They looked behind them and saw General Esdeath with a sadistic grin on her face.

"Did I miss anything?" Esdeath asked, immediately catching wind of Budo's killing intent when she returned to the Capital.

Budo said nothing as he got up and walked away, thinking about what he should do about the boy who seemingly rivaled him.

"Stretchy limbs , huh?" Budo thought. "I never heard of a teigu that can manipulate the human body to that extent."

**AT NIGHT RAID'S BASE**

Everyone was currently gathered in the meeting room, because they wer curious about Luffy and what he is, exactly.

"So, tell us about yourself, boy." Najenda said.

"Well, my name is Monkey D. Luffy, uh…" Luffy started.

Mine and Leone snickered when he said the word monkey.

"Let's see here, I want to find One Piece and become King of the Pirates..." Luffy continued.

Everyone widened their eyes when the heard Luffy say he wanted to be the King of the Pirates.

"The king of what now?" Mine asked.

"The King of the Pirates." Luffy said. "Long ago, there was a pirate named Gol D. Roger who became King of the Pirates and owned the legendary One Piece. He was then executed by the World Government, and left his treasure, One Piece, for the whole world to find and keep. Luffy finished.

"Who's the World Government?" Najenda asked, curious.

Luffy balled his hands into fists. "Those rotten bastards took my brother, Portgas D. Ace, and plan on killing him the same way Roger died, because Ace is his son!" Luffy yelled, remembering him and Ace running away from Akainu.

Everyone was shocked, to say the least.

Mine had her mouth open, but didn't say anything.

Lubbock was looking down at the floor, slowly taking it in.

Akame kept her neutral stare, but on the inside, she felt sincerely sorry for Luffy. Her eyes widened when Luffy mentioned he had an older brother.

Sheele wanted to hug and comfort Luffy, but she held herself back.

Leone simply looked at Luffy with a shocked expression.

Bulat had his eyes closed, understanding what Luffy meant.

Tatsumi wanted to find the World Government, and shove his sword up their ass.

Najenda lit a cigarette, silently taking all this information in.

"That's why I have my nakama! The Straw Hat Pirates!" Luffy said with a big grin, immediately switching attitudes.

"You have your own group of pirates?" Najenda asked.

"Yep! Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin, Franky and Brook!" Luffy said excitedly. "But then after we met someone, I forgot his name, we all got separated…" Luffy said, looking downcast.

Najenda nodded her head and decided it was time to stop inquiring about Luffy. In her eyes, He was clearly perfect material for Night Raid.

"Well, then. Welcome to the path of carnage, Monkey D. Luffy." Najenda said, holding out her hand.

"Just call me Luffy." Luffy said, with heartwarming grin on again. All the girls except Najenda started blushing again, only this time, they all thought the one thing:

"_I WANT HIM."_

"Very well, Luffy. Dismissed." Najenda said.

"Quick question." Luffy said, making everyone stop in their tracks." What happened to your eye?" He asked, looking at Najenda's eye patch. The whole room fell into an eerie silence for a good three minutes.

Najenda broke the silence, and gritting her teeth, said "Esdeath".

"Esdeath? Luffy asked.

"That son of a bitch took my right arm and my right eye!" Najenda yelled, remembering her fight with Esdeath after defecting from the Empire.

Luffy opened his jacket, to reveal a big X-shaped scar.

While all the girls thought that he looked hot, they also wondered how he got the scar.

"A man named Admiral Akainu gave me this scar, while I was escaping from Marineford with my brother Ace." Luffy said.

Najenda looked at it, only to look back down again.

He pointed to the stitched part under his eye.

"I got this patched up when I stabbed myself to prove that I was pirate material." Luffy said.

Everyone's jaw dropped to the ground when he said.

"You dumbass!" Mine cried out. "And to think I wasted my tears on an imbecile like you!" Mine said, showing a tsundere side to her.

Leone and Lubbock was rolling on the ground, laughing their asses off.

"Please don't laugh at Luffy." Sheele said, trying to calm them down.

Bulat and Tatsumi stifled a giggle. Even Akame cracked a small smile.

Najenda sighed and said, "I getting too old for this shit. Just go ahead and leave." She said lighting up another cigarette.

Luffy went to his room. Akame snuck behind him. She wanted to see exactly how much meat he really had. Luffy opened his pockets and pulled out 5 gigantic pieces of meat, a fried chicken leg, a bone, raw beef, and a fried chicken wing.

Akame was drooling and wetting herself at the sight.

Luffy heard dripping and immediately closed his door with an extended hand, thinking it is a ceiling leak. Akame pouted and went back to her room, making plans on how to get Luffy's meat.

Sheele tripped over a bone left behind by Luffy and lost sight of glasses. Or any sight at all, for that matter.

"My glasses, My glasses..." Sheele said, crouching and feeling around the floor.

Lubbock used that chance to get a nice view of her butt, but was immediately beaten to it by Leone, who then proceeded to beat the living crap out of Lubbock for 30 minutes straight.

By then, Sheele found her glasses and walked away to her room, humming a tune. Lubbock was left cramped on the ground unable to move around for hours, until Tatsumi finally noticed and helped him up.

Luffy then got up outside to train with Bulat and Tatsumi. Needless to say, that was one of the most entertaining times in his stay at Night Raid so far.

**Gomu Gomu no…**

Bulat prepared himself, crossing his arms in a X-shape.

**Gatling!**

Luffy said, unleashing a barrage of punches of Bulat, who was barely able to keep up with the amount of punches.

"Nngh!" Bulat grunted. Bulat grabbed ahold of one of Luffy's arms, and he swung him toward Tatsumi, who had never saw it coming.

Luffy crashed against Tatsumi and they both fell near a tree. Luffy dusted himself off and yelled:

**Gomu Gomu no Pistol!**

Bulat countered with his own punch, making a mini explosion from their fists colliding.

They started to have an all-out brawl, with Bulat activating Incursio.

"WOAH! That's so cool!" Luffy exclaimed as he rushed towards Bulat getting ready to punch.

"You really think so?" Bulat said behind the mask, blushing. "Then prepare yourself for round two!" He yelled as he readied his own punch.

**BACK AT THE ROYAL PALACE**

"So it seems I'm going to have a change of plans." Esdeath said. "I originally wanted to send the three beasts out to eliminate Night Raid, but now this interesting boy appears out of nowhere and shakes up the whole capital." Esdeath said.

"Yes." The Emperor said. "Like Budo said, he's proving to be quite troublesome…" He trailed off.

"I want to fall in love, but I also want to meet this boy, too. So I think I going to host a tournament to have a candidate for a teigu. This will help me find strong and worthy members for my new team, too…" Esdeath said.

"How is a teigu tournament going to lure him in if he has his own special power that could match Budo's?" Prime Minister Honest said, chomping on a piece of meat.

"Oh, I have my own special _methods,_ for doing things like this…" Esdeath said with a grin, making the air go ice cold again.

**BACK AT NIGHT RAID'S HIDEOUT**

It's been a long day, and Luffy finally overpowered Bulat after he went into Gear Second and aimed a well-timed Jet Pistol strike at him.

Lubbock ran outside to the training grounds, after a few hours of walking through the Imperial Capital and looking at ads.

"Hey guys, you might want to hear me out real fast…" Lubbock said, panting.

"What is it?" Tatsumi asked. Luffy was curious as well.

"Esdeath is sponsoring a city-wide tournament for capable teigu wielders." He said.

**A/N: And done! The next chapter is going to somewhat filler, because I'm going to show the One Piece Universe, and it's reaction to Luffy's sudden disappearance, so I hope you still stay with me readers.**


	3. Rubber and Scissors! Luffy VS Sheele!

**A/N: Hello everyone, vocaloidHM01 here. I decided to make this chapter part of the main story instead of filler, since it took me this long to make. Also, I'm working on another fanfiction called "Sadistic Music Factory" for Hatsune Miku fans. **

** ShadingWolf49, hmm… that would make sense, considering Luffy's personality. I'll make sure to credit you when Luffy says that when he meets Budo.**

** Zero, No it's not a harem. I already decided the main pairing would be LuffyxSheele. You'll see more of that in this chapter.**

** AoiKishi, I'll explain that in this chapter. It's going to be kind of stupid, but you'll get an explanation nonetheless.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rubber and Scissors! Luffy VS Sheele!**

**IN THE ONE PIECE UNIVERSE, AT NAVY H.Q**

Everyone ceased hostilities when Luffy disappeared after running into the circle pattern. Even Akainu, of all people, set aside his goal of killing Ace at the time, and started to hunt down Luffy instead.

But of course, Aokiji was there to talk him out of it.

"Let me hunt down the buoyant fucker!" Akainu yelled as his fists turned into magma.

"Calm down, Akainu-san." Aokiji said calmly, the air around him getting cold. "There's no reason to do so."

"Are you insane?! Do you realize how fucking dangerous that boy is?!" Akainu yelled at him.

Garp was walking in the room at the time, and when he heard Akainu say that, Garp ran up to him and punched him in the face, and sent him flying. Akainu finally skid to a stop and he was beyond pissed off at this point.

"Watch your mouth." Garp said with his eyes narrowed. "He may be a wanted pirate, but he's still my grandson, and I'll do everything in my power to protect him."

Akainu scoffed, wiping his mouth. "And you're supposed to be the 'Hero of the Marines', pathetic."

Garp merely glared at him.

"I can't believe that someone as honorable as you supports a wanted criminal." Akainu continued.

"ENOUGH BULLSHIT SAKAZUKI!" Someone yelled.

They all turned around saw the Fleet Admiral, Sengoku.

"We have to focus on the Straw Hat's mysterious disappearance, and what the hell was that thing that appeared out of nowhere!" Sengoku yelled.

"It's mindfuckery, I tell you." Garp said under his breath.

"I heard that Garp." Sengoku said. "And you'll be the one leading the scouting unit, since Straw Hat is your grandson."

"I also have a feeling that if I were to send Akainu, he would kill him on the spot." Sengoku said.

Akainu scoffed and turned his head.

Garp nodded, but then he saw a very drunk Borsalino come in through the doors.

"Hewwwwoo….?." He started. "Awe anyyy of the aaadmirals here? IIIIIIImmmm so afwaaaaaaaid..." He said, speech patterns slurred.

Borsalino then bumped into a wall and fell on his ass.

"Do yooooou think a band of assaaaaaaaassssins caaaaaamme and kidnaaaaaped him?

** AT SABOADY**

Everyone was looking at the big screen, jaws on the ground, and eyes out of their sockets.

A reporter is seen dashing past the crowd with a picture of the mysterious object.

* * *

**IN THE AKAME GA KILL UNIVERSE**

Luffy and Sheele were outside by the river. They were sitting down together, looking at the fish in the water.

"Hey Luffy, I have a question…" Sheele said.

"Huh?" Luffy said.

"How did you fix my body back there, you know, before Lubbock did the finishing touch…" Sheele asked.

Luffy had a neutral expression on his face as he remembered.

**FLASHBACK START**

On the Thousand Sunny, everyone was doing their own thing.

Robin was reading a book. Zoro was sleeping. Nami was looking at the ocean. Usopp was examining his weapons. Sanji was making tea for Robin.

Chopper had an action figure and was playing around with it, pretending to fly with it. Luffy watched him, then walked up to him.

"Hey Chopper, whatcha doing?" Luffy asked.

"Playing with my action figure." Chopper said.

"Can I see it?" Luffy said.

"Not right now, I'm still playing with it." Chopper said.

Luffy frowned. "Please?"

"No." Chopper said, backing up a bit.

Luffy wasn't going to argue, so he simply shot his hand at the figure and started pulling on it.

Chopper wasn't budging.

"Let it go!" Chopper said.

"I wanna see it!" Luffy said.

As they were pulling the action figure, it snapped in half from the waist horizontally.

Luffy's jaw fell to the ground as he stared at the "broken" figure.

"You broke it!" Luffy cried out, not believing his eyes.

Chopper sighed and picked up the two halves of the figure. "At least it's a figma." He said as he aligned the two halves together.

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked.

Miraculously (to Luffy), the figure was back together in One Piece, when he heard a 'pop' sound.

"WHOA!" Luffy exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

Chopper face palmed and said: "I connected the joints together."

**FLASHBACK END**

"Wait a sec, just like that?" Sheele said, surprised.

"Mmhm." Luffy said.

"So, where exactly did you learn those moves?" Sheele asked.

"I just told you." Luffy said, a little annoyed.

"I meant the moves you used on that teigu from the other day." Sheele said.

Luffy started picking his nose, not understanding what she meant.

Sheele sighed and said: "The dog."

"Oh!" Luffy exclaimed. "I didn't learn those moves. I created them."

"How?" Sheele said.

"A lot of fighting." Luffy said, remembering the fight with CP9.

"Alrighty then. Why don't we begin our training session?" Sheele said.

"Let's start by seeing how much you can endure in the water." Sheele continued.

"I can't go in the water." Luffy said.

"Why not?" Sheele asked.

"Beacause I'm completely defenseless in the water, also I can drown and die." Luffy stated.

Sheele blinked a few times, then said: "Alright then, how about a sparring session with me?"

"That's more like it!" Luffy said, getting excited.

Sheele smiled and pulled out her teigu, Extase.

"For your information, I have no intention of going easy on you, Luffy." Sheele said, fully prepared.

"Good. It wouldn't be much of a fight if you were, anyways." Luffy said cracking his knuckles.

Luffy and Sheele stared at each other, waiting for the other person to make a move.

The entire forest and river was silent. A leaf fell from the tree and onto the ground, beginning the fight.

Luffy dashed toward Sheele stretching his arm and yelled:

**Gomu Gomu no Pistol!**

Sheele blocked the blow, but the sheer force and momentum pushed her back a couple of feet.

"_He really is strong!"_ She thought.

Luffy jumped in the air and yelled:

**Gomu Gomu no Axe!**

Sheele jumped away to the other side of the river. Luffy returned to the ground, turning his head toward Sheele.

Sheele jumped towards Luffy and attempted a downward slice, but Luffy easily dodged it.

Sheele quickly brought it in for a upward slice, but it only sliced a strand of hair off Luffy's head.

"Hm." Luffy jumped back. He decided it was time to end it quickly, but Sheele had one more trick up her sleeve.

**EXTASE!**

There was an extremely bright light being emitted from the blade of the scissors.

"Argh! I can't see!" Luffy said, rubbing his eyes.

"I thought I said I wasn't going easy on you." Sheele said, slicing Luffy's arm.

"Yeow!" Luffy exclaimed holding his arm.

Luffy jumped away from the light, still rubbing his eyes.

"Darn it, where is she?" Luffy said looking around.

"Behind you." Sheele said, about to slash his back.

Luffy quickly jumped to the side and looked at her incredulously.

"All right, time to end this." He said, stretching out both of his arms out.

Sheele took a defensive position.

**Gomu Gomu no...**

Luffy smirked, knowing Sheele wasn't going to be able to endure this attack.

**Bazooka!**

Luffy shot his body toward Sheele. Sheele had not expected this coming and ended up taking the brunt of the blow, because Extase was knocked right out her hands.

Sheele was launched into the forest and stopped when she hit the back of a rock.

Sheele coughed up a little blood and wiped her mouth. Luffy walked up to her and held out his hand.

"It looks like I win, Sheele." Luffy said smiling.

Sheele smiled back and said: "I suppose you did."

"I can't get up." Sheele said, trying to stand up.

"That last blow must've really got me." She said.

"…Sorry." Luffy said.

"It's alright, its my fault for underestimating you, even though I said I wouldn't go easy on you." Sheele said.

Luffy said nothing, but nodded.

"Do you think you can carry me back to the base?" Sheele asked cutely.

"Sure." Luffy said, picking her up bridal style.

Luffy's heart was still beating really fast, even though the fight ended a couple of minutes ago.

"_What is this feeling I'm getting? And why is my heart beating so fast?"_ Luffy thought, genuinely confused with himself.

Sheele's heart was beating the same way.

"_Am I falling in love with him?"_ Sheele thought, confused as well.

Luffy and Sheele was still for a moment, then went back to the base, picking up Extase on the way.

**BACK IN THE BASE**

Luffy, Sheele and the other members of Night Raid were sitting at a big table, with a grand meal made by Akame, courtesy of Luffy and his precious meat.

Luffy noticed some of his meat gone, but he wasn't suspicious of anyone. Yet.

Tatsumi was sitting to the left of Luffy, while Sheele was sitting to the right of him.

Sheele, Leone, Bulat and Akame were the only ones who were able to tolerate Luffy's horrible table manners.

"Oh my gosh!" Mine exclaimed, finally fed up with him. "Learn how to chew with your mouth shut you pig!" She yelled.

Luffy did not hear her, as he was still steadily chomping on his meat.

Leone and Akame was eating the same way Luffy was, only they were not as loud as Luffy.

2 seconds later, Luffy cleared his plate, beating Akame's record of 5.

"Thanks for the food!" Luffy said, walking away satisfied.

Tatsumi looked at Mine.

Mine saw this and said: "And what are you looking at, newbie?"

Tatsumi quickly turned his head back to his food.

"To think I'm still being treated like I'm the newbie." He said under his breath.

Mine, being the observant one she is, heard this and smirked.

"It's because unlike you, the other newbie is actually quite experienced in real battles, so he technically isn't a newbie." Mine said.

"Yet, you cried in his chest the other day as he held you in his arms." Tatsumi said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Mine stopped smirking and mumbled in anger while gritting her teeth "You insensitive little shit-stain…."

Akame whacked Mine's head.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth. Also, don't start arguments at the table." Akame said.

"Double goes for you, Tatsumi." Leone said.

"_You have got to be shitting me."_ Mine and Tatsumi thought.

**IN LUFFY'S ROOM**

Luffy was looking outside. He was thinking about what all the other Straw Hats were doing.

Someone then opened the door. Luffy turned around and saw Sheele.

"May I?" Sheele asked.

"Make yourself at home, I suppose. Even though this _is_ your home." Luffy said.

Sheele sat beside Luffy on his bed.

Luffy got the same feeling inside his body from earlier.

"So, how does it feel to be in Night Raid?" Sheele asked.

"Well, I like the food that Akame makes, but I'm wondering where some of my meat is at." Luffy said.

"I'm also looking forward to joining that tournament tomorrow, too." Luffy said grinning.

Sheele smiled and blushed.

"Tell me, what is your crew like?" Sheele asked.

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" Luffy asked.

"I want to know more about you." Sheele replied.

"Well, since I'm tired right now, I'll make this brief." Luffy said, yawning.

"Ok." Sheele said.

"I like them all, and I want them all to be there when I find One Piece and become the King of the Pirates." Luffy said.

Sheele nodded her head and looked at the night sky from Luffy's window.

"If you hadn't been there to save me back there, then…" Sheele trailed off.

Luffy fell asleep before she said that. Sheele looked at him and still smiling, said:

"Then I wouldn't be able to do this." Sheele said, as she kissed his forehead.

She walked out of the room, quietly closing the door.

Luffy's lips curved and formed a slight smile.

**A/N:** **I know that the main feature of this chapter is Luffy vs Sheele because of the chapter name, but I decided to make it kind of short to make some progression, Romance wise. So I sincerely apologize to those who expected a long, fleshed out fight scene between the two of them. See you next chapter!**


	4. Esdeath's Love! Tournament Day Begins!

**A/N: I'm back people and I'm READY TO GO! So, here's Chapter 4, people, fresh and hot off the press. Once again, despite the title, the fight will be very short and one-sided for Luffy, since his power would be considered on an almost god-like scale in the Akame Ga Kill universe. But I'll try not to make him super OP. Also, prepare yourselves to see a fight with the three beasts sometime soon.**

**mr I hate znt nobles kill em****, Heh heh. Nice.**

**Anonymous, Mine was pretty pissed, wasn't she?**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Esdeath's Love?! Tournament Day Begins!**

**TOURNAMENT DAY, AT THE ARENA**

Originally, Tatsumi wanted to enter the tournament to get money for his village, but Luffy insisted that he enter instead, who was thirsty for battling powerful opponents after his sparring session with Bulat.

In the arena, people of all ages came to watch people fight for the right to gain a teigu and work under Esdeath. However, only a select few people knew that teigu candidates were not the only reason for this tournament.

Esdeath was looking for her true love, _the one._ And that certain someone is here at the tournament grounds at this moment.

One of Esdeath's subordinates, Wave, was acting as the referee on the tournament grounds.

"On the east side…Kalbi the Butcher!" Wave said looking toward him. Kalbi's appearance seemed to resemble somewhat of a minotaur.

"And on the west side…Luffy the Mugiwara!" Wave said, looking towards Luffy. Tatsumi, Mine, Leone and Lubbock were sitting in the stands.

"I like that title. It fits so perfectly for some reason." Leone said.

"True, he is wearing a straw hat." Lubbock said.

"Alright Luffy! Kick his ass!" Tatsumi yelled.

"Does he really need to yell like that?" Mine thought.

Esdeath was sitting down in a throne-like chair, further up in the stands. Another subordinate of hers, Run, was standing at her side.

"It looks like one of them is a young man." Run said.

Esdeath's face looked very bored and uninterested after all the other matches she watched. She was close to giving up on the tournament and calling it a day.

Back on the tournament grounds, Kalbi was smirking confidently.

"You're a small one, aren't you? I guess that means that the prize money is in the bag for me." Kalbi said.

Luffy said nothing as he was picking his nose, not paying any attention at all.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Luffy asked.

Kalbi's eye twitched.

"Hehe…I like this kid" Wave thought with a smile as he raised his right arm.

"Begin!" Wave shouted as he swung his arm down.

"Have a full serving of my explosive fist, boy!" Kalbi said as he's about to punch Luffy.

Luffy immediately disappeared, leaving Kalbi and the crowd dumbfounded. Even Esdeath looked surprised, to say the least.

"What the hell? Where did he go?" Kalbi said, looking around.

**Gomu Gomu no Rifle!**

Kalbi turned around and was sent flying into the wall from a screwdriver-like punch.

Luffy started walking toward him pulling his fist back.

Esdeath looked on with great interest.

Kalbi got up and dusted himself off. "Getting cocky, eh?" He said wiping his mouth. "That's one mistake you won't live to regret."

Kalbi then unleashed a barrage of punches.

**Gomu Gomu no Gatling!**

Luffy countered with his own barrage of punches, easily overpowering Kalbi.

"I don't even need Gear Second for this guy." Luffy thought as he cocked his fist back very far.

**Gomu Gomu no Ball Cracker!**

Kalbi was punched square in the balls, instantly knocking him out cold.

The crowd was silent, then they started cheering for Luffy.

"W-what kind of move was that?" Wave thought as he tried to stop laughing.

"Luffy is the winner!" Wave shouted.

Luffy looked at the crowd, and smiled with his famous, heartwarming grin.

"Yeah!" Luffy said, excited that he won.

Tatsumi, Leone, Lubbock and Mine were staring at the scene with blank looks on their faces.

Tatsumi was holding his legs together after pissing himself.

Even though he was laughing at the scene, Wave made a mental note of not making Luffy mad, knowing that he would be screwed six ways to Sunday.

Esdeath on the other hand, had the complete opposite reaction. She was grinning the whole time, and being the masochist she is, she knew that she had found _the one, _the onebeing her true love and the mysterious boy that single-handely took down Seryu Ubiquitous.

She blushed when she saw Luffy's smile.

"I found him." Esdeath said.

"A candidate for a teigu, I presume?" Run inquired.

"That too." Esdeath said walking down toward the arena.

"Boss?" Run said.

Luffy catches sight of Esdeath walking down toward him.

"This is Esdeath? The one eyepatch was talking about?" Luffy thought.

"Monkey D. Luffy… that's your name, right? It's a nice name." Esdeath said.

"Thanks. But just call me Luffy." Luffy said. " You have long hair." Luffy said, looking at Esdeath's long, icy blue hair.

"Mmhm." Esdeath said.

"Your win just now was magnificent. Allow me to give you your reward." Esdeath said, going into her pocket.

"Um, thanks?" Luffy said, tilting his head, hearing rattling sounds, coming from her pocket, as if it were chains.

All of the Night Raid members in the stands were currently shitting themselves, hands over their mouths when they saw what happened 5 seconds later.

"Huh? What is this?" Luffy asked, feeling something tight around his neck.

"From now on, You'll belong to me." Esdeath said, blushing.

It took Luffy a minute to process this, and when he did…

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Luffy yelled.

"Oi, Oi!, wait a sec-" Luffy said, starting to be dragged off by Esdeath.

"Nope. I won't wait." Esdeath said, giving a light chop to his neck.

"What the- how did that affect me?" Luffy thought.

"Let's talk in my room; just the two of us." Esdeath said, still blushing.

"WTF" The Night Raid members yelled.

**AT NIGHT RAID'S BASE**

"Luffy has been taken by Esdeath?!" Akame yelled.

"We watched them go to the palace, but…" Leone said.

"You know we can't go after them, Akame." Bulat said, seeing the look in Akame's eyes. "Especially knowing Esdeath will be there."

"Luffy, you better come back alive." Akame thought as she looked down with a worried look on her face, understanding Bulat's reasoning.

Sheele on the other hand, just happened to be walking by. When she heard Leone explain the situation, she quickly ran to Luffy's room and held on to his pillow like her life depended on it.

"Luffy, please be safe." Sheele thought as she clutched the pillow.

**IN THE PALACE**

Luffy was tied to a chair in front of all Esdeath's subordinates, A.K.A the Jaegers. Esdeath was standing by Luffy's side.

"Um, can you please tell us what's going on, boss?" Wave asked.

"Well, to put it in simple terms, Luffy here is going to be my lover." Esdeath said.

"Then why does he have a dog choker on his neck?" Wave said.

"Because he's my lover of course, And I want him to stand out." Esdeath said.

"Can you take this off please? This is actually starting to hurt." Luffy said.

"Well, if you want people to see him as your lover and not your pet, then I highly suggest you take the collar off." Run said, feeling sorry for Luffy.

"Mm. Alright then." Esdeath said, taking the choker off Luffy.

"Phew. That feels much better." Luffy said.

"Do any of you guys have any lovers or close relatives?" Esdeath asked the group.

"I do." Bols spoke up. Bols was a tall, muscular man with a mask around his head.

"Really?" Kurome asked, speaking up. Kurome was a young girl with a black sailor outfit on. She somewhat resembled a little bit of Akame's appearance.

"Yes! I have a beautiful wife and a pretty daughter!" Bols exclaimed.

"Do you have any advice as to how I can capture Luffy's heart?" Esdeath asked.

"Yes." Bols said. "And that is to never give up! I, myself was rejected twice. But then after trying again, she finally became mine!" Bols said in all seriousness.

"Hm. I see." Esdeath said, copying down what he said in a small notebook.

"Uh…what's going to happen to me?" Luffy asked, all of sudden feeling uncomfortable for the first time since he's arrived at the capital.

Esdeath looked at him and gave him a loving smile.

**IN ESDEATH'S ROOM**

Luffy was currently sitting on the bed of Esdeath. Esdeath was taking a shower, and was almost done.

"Alright, how did this happen again?" Luffy thought.

His mind drew a blank.

"Well..." Luffy said.

Esdeath finally came out of the shower.

"Sorry for making you wait." Esdeath said, eager to start a love-making session with Luffy.

"…Damn." Luffy finished.

"You're not surprised?" Esdeath said.

"Why are you half naked?" Luffy asked.

"Don't worry. I don't mind you seeing me like this." Esdeath said.

"She's not kidding!" Luffy thought, slightly taken aback.

In a normal situation, if Luffy were to see Nami like this, She'd kick his ass from here to kingdom come.

However, with Esdeath, it was a completely different situation.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Esdeath asked.

"Do you have any grog?" Luffy asked.

"Sorry, I don't know what that is." Esdeath said, a little confused.

"Oh, nevermind then." Luffy said, looking slightly downcast.

"Are you nervous?" Esdeath asked, curious.

"Why would I be nervous?" Luffy asked, tilting his head.

"Because…" Esdeath started.

Wha-?" Luffy said as he Esdeath kissed his lip.

They both fell onto the bed, in a very comprising position.

"What the hell is wrong with this Ice woman?!" Luffy thought.

"I like your smile. It made me very happy. Also…" Esdeath said, smiling again.

"What?" Luffy said starting to get up.

"You can sleep with me." Esdeath said.

Luffy had no idea what she meant, but he brushed the thought aside and got off the bed.

"Nah, I'm good." Luffy said. "I can sleep by myself in that long couch over there."

Esdeath grabbed Luffy's hand desperately.

"Please sleep with me tonight! I promise I won't try to do anything." Esdeath said, desperately.

"I'm serious. I'm good on that couch over there!" Luffy said, starting to get a little irritated.

"sigh…Fine." Esdeath said, feeling a little upset and defeated.

"But know that if you try something within these walls, it will mean your death." Esdeath said.

"Like hell that'll happen." Luffy said confidently. "I promised my nakama that I'll live to see them another day" Luffy said with a smile.

"That smile again…" Esdeath thought, blushing.

"Wait a second-nakama?" Esdeath thought aloud.

"Luffy!" Esdeath said, about to start asking questions.

But unfortunately for her, Luffy was already fast asleep.

"Tch. I guess I'll start asking about him tomorrow." Esdeath said, laying down on the sofa beside him.

She felt his warm rubber body against her skin. It was invigorating.

"Yes, this is definitely him. Luffy is my one and only." Esdeath thought, pulling him closer to her.

**A/N: Yes, I know that this chapter ended similarly to the last chapter, but I had to do, as far as the closure factor goes. Also next chapter, Luffy will reunite with Night Raid (hopefully). But still, I don't want to spoil too much for you guys, so I'm just going to end this here. Please stay tuned for the next chapter and as always, have an awesome day. **


	5. Luffy's Escape! Return to Night Raid!

**A/N: Yes, I upped the rating to M. I decided to add Shura in this story because I felt like he needed an old-fashioned ass-kicking . And manga readers of Akame Ga Kill, I'm pretty sure you know why. Am I going to include Wild Hunt? Hm.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Luffy's Escape! I Got To Return to Night Raid! **

**AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION IN A ROOM**

A man named Shura was now getting ready for round 2 of his little "Rape Game" session. Shura just happened to be the son of Prime Minister Honest and was just as ruthless and heartless as him.

"Get on with it already", a woman grunted between panting breaths. Shura glanced at her before motioning to get something out his bag.

He pulled out a small package and the woman widened her eyes nervously.

"Y-you fucking planned for this..?"

"Hmph. Would you have rather I didn't, cause then we would've needed to cut it off here, now wouldn't we?"

"…You damn pervert."

"In the position you're in, it seems like the pot is calling the kettle black, bitch."

"Fuck you."

"Your're about to."

The woman resisted the urge to punch him in the balls and run.

Shura knew this by the look on his face and he smiled.

"Heh, heh. Don't even think of disobeying me. After all, you're the toy that I want to play with right now." Shura said with an evil grin on his face.

"Esdeath didn't want you anymore so she handed you over to me. She told me that you were quite the feisty one, and it seems she was right." Shura said cupping his chin in thought.

Shura grabbed the woman by her neck and proceeded to fuck her dry.

10 minutes later, the woman was not moving or saying anything at all.

"Oh, it seems like my toy broke." Shura said, slightly disappointed. "And you had such a nice ass, so tight."

Shura grabbed the woman by the foot and threw her off the bed violently.

"Well…" Shura said looking toward the window.

"I think it's time to make to make my return to the capital." Shura said, putting his pants on, getting ready to leave.

**IN THE PALACE**

Luffy walked out of Esdeath's room, yawning.

He went into the meeting hall and saw Kurome eating and Wave looking out the window.

"Hey Luffy!" Wave said, hearing Luffy's footsteps.

"Did you get a good night's sleep?" Wave asked.

Luffy stared at Wave and said nothing for a solid minute. Wave waved his hand in front of Luffy.

"Uh, Luffy?" Wave asked.

"Well, It was okay I guess, but that ice woman snuck in the sofa with me…" Luffy said remembering what he felt the other night.

"And it was very uncomfortable and annoying the way she was squeezing my body like I'm some plush doll." Luffy finished, walking toward the table where Kurome was.

"It's still early morning and you're eating candy, Kurome?" Wave asked.

"Mind your own business. It's preferable to eating your seafood." Kurome said.

"And I wouldn't want to start smelling like a beach, like you do." Kurome finished.

Wave had a look of shock on his face.

"Eh!? Seriously?! Do I really smell that bad?!" Wave shouted.

"Yep. But it's nostalgic for me." Luffy said.

"_What is that supposed to mean?" _Wave thought.

Luffy sat down and stared at Kurome. Kurome noticed and immediately held her bag of snacks close.

"You can't have these." Kurome said, looking at Luffy with killing intent.

"_Oh please."_ Luffy thought, releasing his own killing intent (Not haki)at Kurome, easily overpowering hers.

Kurome shivered when she saw the look in Luffy's eye. It was a look of pure solemnity.

"_She sorta reminds me of Akame for some reason."_ Luffy thought, still looking at Kurome.

"_It's a good thing I brought my back up meat with me."_ Luffy thought bringing out a ridiculously large piece of chicken from his pocket, piping hot and fresh.

Kurome stared at the meat, then back at her snacks.

"Damn…" She said quietly, slightly jealous of Luffy.

Wave's jaw dropped to the ground when he saw that.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT THING COME FROM?!" Wave shouted, pointing at it with a shaking finger.

Luffy simply looked at him and said: "My pocket". And he continued to eat.

At that moment, Esdeath walked into the room.

"Luffy!" Esdeath said.

Luffy looked toward her direction.

"For the next few days, we'll be hunting. We'll be heading to Mt. Fake!" Esdeath said.

Luffy turned back to his meat, but he was still listening.

"Wave and Kurome will be coming as well." Esdeath said.

"Mt. Fake is the perfect place for an ambush, so keep your eyes open for enemies while hunting!" Esdeath finished.

"Roger!" Wave and Kurome said in unison.

"Until evening, we'll be hunting for treeman cells. Once we get there, Kurome and I will search the East side, while Wave and Luffy search the West side." Esdeath said.

"At dusk, we'll switch off. Luffy will be with me." Esdeath said.

"_I guess I'll use this chance to get back to Night Raid." _Luffy thought.

"_When night falls, far stronger specimens come out, and in greater numbers. That's when I'll impress him with what I can do!" _Esdeath thought.

"And Luffy, I have some questions to ask you after our hunt today." Esdeath said, looking at Luffy.

Luffy spared her a glance, then went back to eating his meat.

Kurome actually started to drool looking at the partially-eaten piece of chicken that Luffy was eating.

**AT MOUNT FAKE**

"I know all the dangerous species of monsters that appear on the sea… but as for mountain types, I'm completely clueless." Wave said.

"Me too. Have you ever fought a Sea King before?" Luffy asked.

"Beg your pardon?" Wave said.

"A Sea King! A giant monster fish!" Luffy said happily.

"Sorry, I never heard of it. It must be some kind of rare danger beast." Wave said.

"Oh. Nevermind then." Luffy said, slightly disappointed.

Luffy then sensed something behind Wave.

"Uh, Luffy?" Wave said, looking at Luffy.

**Gomu Gomu no…**

Luffy said, stretching his arm back really far.

**Pistol!**

Luffy's arm hit the tree, immediately destroying it.

"Attacking in a group, huh? You don't look as tasty as sea monsters." Wae said

"You're telling me." Luffy said, still hungry.

"These guy aren't really strong, but they attack in groups." Wave said.

"Then let's clean out the area and turn them into firewood!" Wave shouted, ready for a fight.

**Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!**

Luffy shot off like a rocket, instantly destroying the trees that were coming for him.

However, things didn't go exactly as planned, as he was launched deep into the forest.

Coincidentially, it was the one where he and Sheele had fought.

"OH CRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Luffy yelled as he sent himself flying into a tree that was by the river.

2 minutes later, Wave was done with his side of the fight.

"Phew. It seems you're finished over there too." Wave said.

"Right, Lu-" Wave stopped.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air with tension.

"That's strange, Luffy… where did you go?" Wave said, walking around.

"_Don't tell me- He ran away?!"_ Wave thought.

An image of a demonic Esdeath entered his head.

"This is bad! I understand your feelings, but I can't let you do that!" Wave shouted.

"I still have things I want to do before I die!" Wave panicked.

"I suppose I have no other choice: Grand Chariot!" Wave said, drawing his sword again.

**IN THE FOREST**

"Damn." Luffy said, rubbing his head. "Maybe I should've held back a little." He said, getting up.

"This looks like the place where Sheele and I fought." Luffy said, looking at his surroundings.

At that moment, he saw Leone by the river catching some fish.

"Hey, Leone!" Luffy shouted, running toward the river.

"Luffy?" Leone said, immediately perking up when she heard his voice calling her.

"Hey!" Luffy said, stopping at the edge of the river.

"Luffy, is that really you?" Leone said, getting out of the water, not believing her eyes.

"You think?" Luffy said, slightly annoyed.

"How did you escape from Esdeath?!" Leone said, surprised as hell.

"I can't really say I escaped…" Luffy said, scratching his head.

"More like overdoing an attack." Luffy finished.

"Well, never mind that! Let's get back to the base and show everyone that you're okay!" Leone said, eager to go back now.

"I guess." Luffy said.

**IN NIGHT RAID'S BASE**

Akame was pacing around, while Sheele was holding a blanket to her chest. Najenda was smoking a cigarette, silently praying for Luffy's return. Bulat and Tatsumi were outside, training to take their minds off of things. Lubbock was observing Cross-Tail.

Leone and Luffy came in like racehorses through the entrance.

"I win, Leone!" Luffy said, pumping his fist.

"That's only cause you're able to stretch like that. That's no fun." Leone pouted.

Luffy snickered.

"LUFFY?!" Akame, Sheele, and Lubbock shouted in unison.

Najenda looked surprised as well. She knew well that is was a good decision to let Luffy into Night Raid.

"_To be able to get away from Esdeath in such a short amount of time…"_ Najenda thought.

"_This boy really is special." _She thought.

"But how?!" Akame said, in pure shock.

"I swear, if I get asked the same question again…" Luffy said, annoyed again.

"Well, what matters is that you're here, and in One Piece." Najenda said getting up.

"Exactly." Lubbock said.

Sheele was holding back tears of joy. There were no words to express how contented she felt.

"Luffy!" Sheele said, tackling Luffy with a bear hug.

"Ouch!" Luffy said, now stuck on the ground with Sheele on top of him.

"Will you get off me-" Luffy stopped when she saw the tears in Sheele's eyes.

"_I'm a pirate, not a pillow!" _Luffy thought as he was practically being crushed under Sheele's weight.

"Alright Sheele, we get it." Leone said, prying Sheele off of Luffy.

"Damn straight." Luffy said, catching his breath.

"_Why is my heartbeat getting so fast every time I'm with Sheele? This is making no sense!"_ Luffy thought.

"S-Sorry, Luffy." Sheele said, slightly embarrassed.

"It's alright, I guess." Luffy said, getting up. "What's for lunch?"

"Grilled Kalbi over rice." Akame replied.

"SWEET!" Luffy said, pumping his fist in the air again.

Lubbock looked over at Leone.

"I wonder if anyone noticed that gleam in Akame's eye when she said that…" Lubbock whispered.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm going to feel pretty sorry for Luffy when he finds out how Akame makes her delicious meat dishes." Leone whispered back.

Najenda sighed and lit another cigarette.

"At least everything is back to normal, for now." Najenda said, closing her eyes.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Um, how should I say this…" Wave started.

"I'm truly very sorry for what I've done." Wave said.

"I've deeply reflected on my actions and I apologize" Wave finished.

"Due to your carelessness, Luffy was allowed to escape." Esdeath started, in a menacing tone.

"Kurome, stone." Esdeath said.

Kurome dropped a stone on the already, suffering Wave.

"YEEEEEOOWWWWW!" Wave shouted in pain.

"And I have a speculation that he may be sided with the Revolutionary Army. And if that was true, then the enemy will likely change the location of their hideout." Esdeath continued.

"Kurome. Fire" Esdeath said.

Kurome held a candle flame to the back of Wave's neck.

"HOOOOOOOOT!" Wave yelled in pain.

"Wave… your abilities are top notch, but your mental control is weak."

"But the next time you screw up this badly…"

"I'll be handling your punishment…"

"_**Personally**__."_

"So, keep that in mind." Esdeath finished.

"Yes Ma'am." Wave said.

"_To think I'm going to have to send out the three beasts to find Luffy…" _Esdeath thought.

**IN NIGHT RAID'S BASE**

"We have a new mission!" Najenda said.

All of Night Raid was gathered around.

"Esdeath has sent out a new trio, but the problem is…" Najenda started.

"What is it, Miss Najenda?" Lubbock asked.

"This trio is pursuing Luffy." Najenda said.

An eerie silence filled the room.

**A/N: Well, there you go. Chapter 5 is good and done. I want to make a cheesy joke here, but I won't. Please review and see you next chapter!**


	6. Cooldown! Day in the Life of Night Raid!

**A/N: It's been months since I've last updated. I am really, really sorry to those who wanted and expected more out of this story. The main reason why I haven't uploaded in a while is because I've been working on my other fanfic, Hyperdimension Neptunia Z. That and the fact that my writing schedule is getting ****_very _****shaky nowadays since I'm back in school. So without further ado, let's get the ball rolling.**

* * *

"HELL YEAH!" Luffy exclaimed.

"You're not worried at all?" Najenda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, considering that this is Esdeath in command, she could have tens of thousands of people after your head." Leone said, putting her arms behind her head.

"Bigger numbers, more danger, more fun!" Luffy said with a wide grin.

"Your confidence will be your downfall." Akame said, trying to convince Luffy that is was pointless to fight back.

Boy, was she wrong.

Luffy slammed his hands on the table.

"Listen up, Akame. Does it sound like I want to sit around and wait for those 3 goons to come to me?! I'm bringing the party to them!" Luffy said, a little irritated at her matter-of-fact tone.

Akame retained a neutral expression, but on the inside, she felt like she was going to throw up from all the stress that is building up inside of her.

"Besides, it's my problem. I want to deal with it on my own." Luffy said.

"Luffy has a point there, Akame. It was his fault for getting capture to begin wi-" Mine started.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Everyone turned to Akame as she yelled that. She had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Luffy just came back here from Esdeath..." Akame said.

"Do you really expect me to let him go out there alone?!" Akame yelled, tears flying.

"Akame. It's fine." Luffy said.

Akame slowly turned her head towards Luffy.

"I swear on my life, that if I don't come back alive, I owe you five pieces of meat." Luffy said, gripping Akame's hand tightly, which made her cry even harder.

"That makes no sense. How is he going to pay her five pieces of meat if he's de-"

"Shh...Mine. Just let the magic happen." Lubbock said, staring at the scene with stars in his eyes.

Sheele felt a twitch in her eye as she looked at the scene, but ignored it, thinking it's natural.

"Can you let go, now please?" Luffy asked.

Akame noticed she was still clinging to Luffy like her life depended on it, even though she stopped crying.

She quickly let go and took a couple of steps back, her face slightly red from embarrassment.

Her stoic look returned to her face, and she cleared her throat.

"My apologies. It would seem that I have lost my composure." Akame said.

"You could say that again." The other Night Raid members thought.

"Getting back to the point..." Najenda said, getting everyone's attention.

"I'm not sure if you can walk around freely now, considering that Esdeath knows what you look like, and mostly likely already has wanted posters of you around." Najenda said.

Luffy had stars in his eyes when he heard her say wanted posters.

"SWEET!" Luffy yelled, surprising everyone in the room. "Does this mean I'm gonna get a bounty?"

"Well, it depends on how desperate she is, and whether or not she wants you brought in dead or alive." Najenda said.

"You do know that that's a bad thing, right? It means you're screwed if you're caught." Mine said, a small frown making it's way on her face.

"So?! That means more danger and more fun for me!" Luffy said with a sloppy grin.

"I don't get it, why are you so happy about this? You should be strategizing on what to do next and how to remain hidden from the light." Najenda said.

"I'm still a pirate, and we pirates want all the action we can get." Luffy said.

Najenda raised an eyebrow.

"And if I do get a bounty, I want to be the highest bounty in this place, and be the capital's most wanted!" Luffy said.

Najenda and Akame sighed. "I see. You've made it awfully clear that you can't be convinced. Do as you will."

"Heh, heh." Luffy chuckled.

"But know that if any of your actions endanger any of our lives, you'll be the one taking responsibility." Najenda said with a glare cold as ice.

Luffy wasn't fazed by it at all.

"Rubber, glue, yadda yadda." Luffy said, picking his nose.

*sigh* "He has no sense of danger.." Mine said, closing her eyes for a moment.

"You worried about him?" Tatsumi said, teasing Mine.

He received a smack to the face.

"The hell was that for?!" Tatsumi yelled.

"I still needed to pay you back for walking in on me while I was changing. *snort* Pevert." Mine said.

The whole room went silent for a brief moment until Tatsumi broke it.

"Pevert? PERVERT?!" Tatsumi said, bursting in laughter.

"What's so funny about that?" Mine snarled.

"Pervert my ass. You had it coming, leaving your door unlocked. Besides, it's not like I looked at you intentionally. There's also the fact that you're complaining about something that happened almost a week ago. How shallow." Tatsumi explained with a shit-eating grin.

"Why you little-" Mine said, trying her best to restrain herself from lunging at him. Specifically his throat.

"Ooh! Are you guys gonna fight?! I wanna join!" Luffy exclaimed, running up to them.

"Hold up." Leone said, grabbing Luffy's arm, forgetting that he could stretch.

"Heh." Luffy snickered as he got closer.

Leone let go of his arm, but Luffy was using that same arm to try to reach out to Tatsumi and Mine.

Key word being tried.

When the arm came back to Luffy, physics worked its magic...

SLAP!

...with the end result being Luffy inadvertently slapping Mine.

Mine had a blank look on her face as she felt the warm, almost burning sensation on her cheek before slowly turning her head at Luffy.

"The hell was that for?" Mine started.

"Uh, my hand slipped?" Luffy said, tilting his head.

Mine silently walked to her room. 1 minute later she came out with Pumpkin, ready to fire.

"Oh boy." Tatsumi and Leone thought at the same time.

Mine aimed at Luffy's crotch.

"ENGAGE YOUR FUCKING BRAIN BEFORE YOU ENGAGE YOUR FUCKING BODY YOU HALFWIT!"

"I have a really strange feeling that that thing doesn't shoot ordinary bullets..." Luffy thought, a cold sweat running down his neck getting angry Nami vibes from this girl.

He watched as yellow light slowly emerged from the gun's barrel.

Then without warning, Mine shot a concentrated spirit blast that completely vaporized anything that came in contact with it.

Exception being Luffy, with his unusual good luck streak with equally creative wit.

"Stay still, dang it!" Mine said, firing blast after blast with none of them hitting.

Luffy did not answer as he dodged, stretched and twisted his body in so many ways that even Najenda found it extremely painful to watch.

"I'll be in the kitchen eating me some meat, so can you save your attempts at killing me later?" Luffy said.

Mine stopped shooting as she had to catch her breath.

"I consign you to my Pumpkin, *huff* damn it."

* * *

An hour later, Lubbock and Bulat were currently in the training area chatting about random things.

One of said things being Luffy's stunt from earlier. But then it quickly went down south.

"Hey Bulat, I've been wondering..." Lubbock started.

"Hm?"

"If Luffy is made out of rubber, doesn't that mean he has a dildo for a dick?"

Bulat's eyes widened at that realization.

"Why didn't I think of that sooner?!" Bulat said, facepalming.

"If that's true, then how would he take a piss if he had to go use the bathroom?" Lubbock asked.

"That's an interesting question, but even I don't know the answer to that question." Bulat's said.

*gasp* "But what if he wants Ms. Najenda? I wouldn't know if he had a boner or not because he's made of rubber!" Lubbock said, dragging his fist onto an open hand.

"What's a boner?"

Lubbock and Bulat turned around to see Luffy with his hands behind his head.

Bulat stayed quiet. However, Lubbock decided to answer his question.

"He means when your dick gets rock-hard at the sight of a hot chick. Preferably with big boobies and a nice, plump ass." Lubbock said with no hesitation and so much certainty, Luffy thought he was teasing him for a second.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, Hancock fits that description pretty darn good." Luffy said, putting a finger to his chin.

* * *

**BACK IN THE ONE PIECE WORLD **

Hancock was currently back at the Kuja island, sending out every force she could possibly send out to search for Luffy.

She snapped her head up, as if someone whispered in her ear.

"I don't know why, but I feel like Luffy is talking about me right now." Hancock said, her face turning red.

* * *

**BACK AT NIGHT RAID'S HIDEOUT**

Sheele, for once was successfully washing dishes without any slip ups. However, she felt a chill up her spine.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I need to protect Luffy now more than ever..." Sheele said, narrowing her eyes unknowingly while simultaneously releasing killing intent.

However, this did not go unnoticed by Akame, who was sitting at the table eating one of her stolen chicken legs.

"Sheele, are you feeling alright?" Akame said as a concerned look made its way onto her face.

"Huh?"

Sheele blinked once.

"I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

"I felt a small surge of killing intent coming from you. And it's not like you to suddenly want to murder someone. It's not like you at all." Akame said with a neutral expression.

"Well, I'm fine, so my apologies for worrying you." Sheele said with an apologetic smile.

Akame stared as Sheele got back to work.

"This is Sheele here, I suppose I shouldn't be _too _worried about her at the moment." Akame thought.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I GET DONE TELLING YOU?!"

Akame and Sheele turned to the direction of the voice, and Mine was chasing Luffy around the hideout.

"I thought the steak was extra leftovers! That wasn't my fault!" Luffy yelled back.

"YOU KNEW I SAVED MY STEAK FROM LAST NIGHT YOU PIG!" Mine shouted while carrying... a shotgun.

"Where did she get that from?" Akame and Sheele thought.

"That thing can't hurt me...let alone leave a mark on my skin, so why am I runnin-"

WHACK!

"OUCH! DAMMIT, HOW DOES THAT HURT?!" Luffy yelled, holding the top of his head.

In case no one could tell what happened, Luffy just got hit upside the head by Mine swinging her shotgun down. Ouch.

Mine scoffed as she threw the shotgun away. "Serves you right for eating my food."

"I just said I didn't know..." Luffy said, sighing.

Leone and Najenda came in at that point, and only one thing crossed their minds.

"Goddamn."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this was sort of a filler chapter in a sense. A very random filler chapter aside from the beginning.**** So...yeah. Sorry about that. But other than that, there really isn't much to say, so I'll be seeing you guys next chapter.**


	7. Author's Note! I Need a Vote!

Damn. I didn't expect to make an Author's Note for any of my stories, for I always thought it was a waste of time and space when it takes up a chapter slot, but hey, here I am.

Today, I'm here to tell you guys that I've been thinking of redoing this story. I've been thoroughly reading through all my reviews and my own chapters for a couple days now and said, "Wow. I really was a shitty writer starting out."

Either way, I want you guys' opinion on this. Should I completely redo this story and start off with a clean slate, or continue this? I'm kinda leaning towards redoing this, but like I said, I want you to leave your opinion in the reviews.

Thanks for your time, and see you next chapter. Possibly.


	8. The Verdict! Here Come the Responses!

I'm redoing this.

As I stated before, I started out as a shitty writer(and I still kinda am) so yeah. Not much to say here, so I guess I'll begin the final responses.

* * *

**HavenofUmbar, thanks man. I know I haven't really talked to you much in a while but I really appreciate the support.**

**The Kitsune Saiyan, don't worry. I personally think my skills as a writer have been improving so I'm sure the redo will satisfy your tastes.**

**Firedragon. ed, will do.**

**Reborn Chance Maker, sorry dude, but I've made my decision.**

**1ce, I'm up to date on both mangas, so I know plenty enough. Again, this was one of my first fanfictions so I didn't really think people would expect much from me.**

**Guest, will do.**

**darkchannel30, ouch, I can feel the burn. But hey, it's your opinion and I respect it. My redo should be up to par with my current skills anyway.**

**GR, as I stated above, I'm up to date on both mangas and know plenty enough. But I suppose I can do some research for the sake of accuracy.**

**Guest, again, I apologize, but my mind's made up. I do appreciate the fact that you like this story.**

**On Soaring Wings, rest assured, I will still keep elements from this story and implement it into the rewrite.**

**Rednaut67, will do.**

**Smartpain101, glad you feel that way.**

**Guest, sorry dude, my decision's made.**

**Red John, I can safely say that points 1-7 are a given. I've said this once, and I'll say it again. The harem route wasn't even a THOUGHT when I was writing this story. Any suggestive bits between the other girls are strictly for comedic purposes only. Regarding Points 1 and 2, I was a Sheele-lover at the time and I wasn't thinking straight by any means, at least at the time. Points 5 and 6, you bet your ass Bulat's staying dead(not trying to be cruel) and I'll try my best to give the other Night raiders a chance to shine. Regarding point 7, I remember seeing a previous review touch upon that fact, and yeah, I'm definitely fixing that. I had no idea what I was thinking, making Luffy kill someone. Now as for Point 8...I have mixed feelings about that one. It sounds like a cool concept, but I'm not sure as to how I would actually execute that idea. The part involving Kuma teleporting Luffy sounds realistic enough, but like I said, the other stuff is kinda like..."eh." I'll consider the idea though, and if I do implement that idea, I'll make sure to credit you. So thanks in advance. Either way, I'm glad you took the time to point out flaws and suggest new ideas.**

* * *

Now that I have that all settled, it's time to get going now. I'll keep this story up, in case anyone still wants to read this, be it old or new. When I post the rewrite, it will be titled "One Piece: Rubber and Scissors V2" with a new cover picture.

This is vocaloidHM01, and as always, see you next chapter.


End file.
